wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Clearsight's Tale
This is my first fanfiction. Please don't edit unless you see a grammar mistake. :) - Misty Chapter One The letter arrived in the late afternoon by a young and emotionless SeaWing messenger. The letter bore the royal crest of the SeaWing family, depicting a dragon with its wings spread to the sun. Clearsight knew that it had to be from the animus, Prince Fathom of the SeaWings. He had been worrying and worrying over Darkstalker for the last month, and trying to think of a way to defeat him. "Thank you," Clearsight said to the messenger, giving him a gold coin for his services. He bowed his head respectfully and accepted the coin, then flew off into the afternoon sky. She watched him go, then sighed. She broke the crest and unrolled the scroll, which smelled faintly of fish and squid ink. It read: To Clearsight, I think that Darkstalker is becoming much to powerful. You know as well as I do that he will stop at nothing to destroy the careful order that holds dragons in peace. I have an idea, though. A way to bring Darkstalker down. Meet me in two days, and I will give you the animus object that will take him down. I know that you love him, but Clearsight, he is a monster. He will destroy everything like what he did to Prince Arctic. The words wavered a bit at this, as if Fathom had been shivering when he wrote it. Will you accept my offer, Clearsight? Will you help me take Darkstalker down? Bring your answer in two days' time. Clearsight shuddered. She knew that Fathom thought Darkstalker was a monster and a tyrant, and he was soon planting that idea in her mind as well, because whenever she looked at Darkstalker she saw the visions again. The visions...she had seen what might happen if Darkstalker was allowed to continue on with his life, his never ending life. Clearsight gulped in indecision. In the majority of her visions she had seen Darkstalker draped in the blood of his enemies, his eyes blazing with an uncontrollable anger and pain, with a crown of golden fire on his head. But in the rest she saw a loving, wise king with a quiet and mellow temper. Chapter Two Clearsight looked over her shoulder once before heading off to the secret meeting place, where she and Fathom discussed Darkstalker and worried over a thousand different things that could go wrong. She shrugged off the feeling that someone was following her and hurried towards the hidden cave, partly blocked by a delicate curtain of moss and vines. Fathom held the curtain open for her. "I thought you wouldn't come," he said. Clearsight shivered again. "I didn't think I would come, either. I wanted to tell you that Darkstalker isn't the dragon you think he is, Fathom. He has the potential to be a great ruler." "He has the potential of being a ruthless creature of nightmares," was the retort. Clearsight closed her eyes, but before she could say anything else, Fathom continued. "You know that most of your visions show him as a harmful dragon that could destroy - " She held back a low growl and interrupted him. "I think that you are letting the past cloud your judgement." Fathom shook his head, like a horse trying to shake off some bothersome flies. "This was exactly how Albatross was like before-before he became that. Clearsight, do you understand? You're being selfish by letting emotions take control of your mind. Ancient SeaWing philosophers tell us that we think with our minds and not with are hearts, especially dragons that have the possibility of becoming leaders. Think of how many lives could - and will - ''be lost if we let Darkstalker remain here. Do you remember what happened to his father?" "But - " Clearsight stammered, trying to defend Darkstalker. But Fathom's words made so much ''sense...was she thinking with her heart, rather than her mind? She shut her eyes again and found herself thinking back to the horrifying dreams of Darkstalker and what he had done to Arctic. . She choked back a sob. How could she do this to him? Clearsight knew that she was crying, and she felt a gentle wing on her shoulder. "I know this is hard," Fathom murmured. "But it is the best way." "What do you want me to do?" Fathom rummaged throughout his satchel. "Here. Take this." Chapter Three Clearsight looked down at the beautiful bracelet. It was encrusted with gemstones on a ring of silver. As Fathom informed her, it was supposed to put Darkstalker to sleep forever. That comforted her a little bit, but not by much. She found Darkstalker in his cave, sorting through the many animus-touched things. The cave was large and roomy, with tapestries of flowers and birds hanging on each curved wall. It was a more SandWing style than anything else, which most found disturbing and the rest found fascinating. Darkstalker caught sight of her, and he beckoned her inside. "I tried to dreamvisit you last night,but you weren't sleeping," he said lightly. "Midnight stroll," Clearsight replied. Darkstalker seemed satisfied with the answer, and then he continued to sort. He picked up a dreamvisitor and beamed at her. "These are my favourite animus-touched items," he said, holding it to the dim sunlight that shone through the mouth of the cave. Clearsight felt the urge to throw the bracelet away and beg for forgiveness. No. You're thinking with your heart again, ''Clearsight reprimanded herself. She took a deep, shaky breath. "Here," she said, and held out the bracelet. It twinkled mysteriously. Darkstalker cocked his head at it. "From who?" he asked. "From-from Fathom. He asked me to give it to you, because he is proud of your animus training," Clearsight managed to say. At least part of it was true. "Why couldn't he give it to me himself?" "He was...busy," Clearsight answered. "Here, let's see if it fits." Darkstalker held out his arm for her to place the bracelet on. She slid it onto his wrist, feeling her heart splinter. ''This is for the best. Darkstalker stared at her in horror, then toppled onto his carefully sorted piles of animus touched objects. His eyes were glassy and lifeless, but his chest rose and fell evenly. Clearsight clasped her talons with his. They were limp, but there was a steady pulse to be felt. "No...!" Clearsight shrieked suddenly, her wings flared. She dug her claws into the bracelet and tried vainly to pull it off, to break the enchantment, but it was secure and would not budge. "No...Darkstalker...oh, I am so sorry!" Clearsight wailed. "Darkstalker! Please! Wake up!" She leaned close to him and sobbed, tears pouring down her cheeks. "Darkstalker!" Chapter Four She exited the cave and left Darkstalker there, and then she crashed into Fathom, who looked startled. "Is it done?" he asked. Clearsight shoved past him without a word. He looked at her, and then at the cave, and then proceeded towards the latter. Once Clearsight reached the cliff overlooking the sea, she stopped. This would be the perfect place to hide her treasure. She tore the dreamvisitor, the beautiful star shaped sapphire worth a thousand gold coins, and hurled it into the ocean. Some idiotic SeaWing could keep it for all she cared. And that was when the spasms started. A headache took hold of her with icy talons, and she was flung to the ground like a rock. Her throat felt like thorns were stuffed down it, and then she saw a vision. The vision was of a pretty NightWing female with teardrop scales, and then the words came from her mouth. "In time the stalker of darkness, Will have a second chance, Freed by a watcher of moons. With scales of a rainbow as aid, And scales of desert pale sand. Lastly a dragon of ice and snow, Torn apart by a deed long ago." Category:Content (Mist the Moon Dragon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)